


The Prince’s Assistant: A Tale Of The Kingdom of Hasetsu Book I

by Kitty_Kat_Girlfriend



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assault on major character, Fluff, Humor, Is Yuuri Katsuki the Queen?, M/M, Otayuri AU, some smut, victuuri au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Kat_Girlfriend/pseuds/Kitty_Kat_Girlfriend
Summary: This fan fic takes place in the Kingdom of Hasetsu. Yuri Plisetsky is not an easy person to get along with. He’s gone through several assistants. He feels as though he is missing something in his life. Until one day, the stableman catches his eye.





	1. The Stableman?

                                                                    **PROLOGUE**

 

 

King Victor Nikifirov lived in the Kingdom of St. Petersburg. He was tall, had thick silver hair, and turquoise eyes. He was referred to as “The Viking King”.  Although he loved Russia, he was unhappy...lonely. He adopted an orphan by the name of Yuri Plisetsky, in hopes this would fill the void. Yuri was much shorter than Victor. He had thick light golden blond hair, fair skin, but the eyes were a striking emerald color. Yuri was....difficult. Victor tried his best to please the boy, giving him everything his heart desired. One day, Victor heard of a small town in Japan. This was a peaceful town, and was now being threatened by the kingdom of Tokyo. Victor decided to travel to this town, Hasetsu, and offer his assistance. His son, Yuri would travel with him, although he did not want to. 

Upon arrival, Victor met with the innkeeper and her family. The innkeeper’s name was Hiroko Katsuki, and her husband had recently passed. The inn was charming, it had several hot springs, and the family was delightful and eager to please.  There was Hiroko, the mother, very kind eyes, and loving heart. Mari, the older sister, mostly she kept to herself, but very sweet. Minako, the son’s teacher, she was a demanding, yet kind young woman.

Then there was the son, Yuuri. Victor fell in love upon first meeting him. He was very shy, and unsure of himself. He was slightly shorter than Victor. He had thick jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and radiant flawless skin. He was the most beautiful creature Victor had ever laid eyes on. Victor asked Hiroko permission to court her son. She smiled brightly and gave her blessing. Yuuri was shocked that someone like Victor would ever want to court him. Victor’s son, Yuri did not like him, always saying..’There can be only one Yuri.’ Although, Yuri fell in love with Japan almost immediately, he felt something was missing.

Victor and his son made Hasetsu their new kingdom. He remained the king of St. Petersburg until a successor was chosen. 

The King and Yuuri were married soon after. Victor reminding his son, Yuri...he now had two fathers..

Victor hired the innkeeper, and her family, as staff to the royal family. 

The King soon realized he needed an assistant for his son, someone trustworthy, kind....and above all....patient.

 

                                                              **CHAPTER 1:  The Stableman?**

 

It was a sleepy morning at the Kingdom of Hasetsu. There were only a few awake including the two Kings, and a handful of castle staff. 

King Nikifirov was in his council room, reading through messages that were delivered that morning. King Yuuri was by his side, as always, sipping jasmine tea. He was discussing the day’s meetings, and such, with his most trusted advisor, Seung-gil Lee. Seung-gil, from South Korea, was one of Yuuri’s closest friends. He had a calm way about him, and was level-headed. He also came to Yuuri’s aid when he heard news of Tokyo’s threat. This was when they heard someone running and crying. King Nikifirov looked to his Captain of the Guard.

”Stay with Yuuri, Christophe.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Christophe nodded, and moved closer to King Yuuri. 

Yuuri placed a hand on his chest, and held a worried look. 

The now former assistant to The Prince was running through the castle crying.

King Nikifirov was leaving the council room, and saw her heading his way. He held his arms out.

”Woah, easy there....what is the matter?”

The girl dropped to her knees, suddenly realizing she was face to face with the King.

”My apologies, Your Majesty...”

”What has you so upset, my dear.”

”I can no longer be the assistant to such a....”

She trailed off, not wanting to disrespect the royal family.

The King....or Victor...gently held her shoulders, and helped her rise to her feet. He took the handkerchief from his breast pocket, and handed it to the sobbing girl.

”Here, my dear, dry your tears...now, calmly tell me...what happened?”

”For the sake of my sanity, Your Majesty, I can no longer be the Prince’s assistant.”

The girl continued sobbing into the handkerchief.

”Alright...alright...calm yourself, girl. Tell me..did he hurt you?”

”No, Your Majesty”

”Was he...inappropriate with you?”

”No, Your Majesty”

”Then out with it, girl. Exactly what did he do?”

”Your Majesty, I do not wish to bring shame or disrespect to the Prince.”

The king placed his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, and groaned.

”Was he rude...did he yell at you?”

The girl fumbled with the hem of her blouse, unsure of herself. The king had had enough. He grabbed the girl’s chin forcing her to look up at him. This forced her to inhale sharply in surprise.

”Tell me.”

Tears welled up in her eyes.

”Yes!....your Majesty...he was quite rude, and yelled..”

She continued sobbing. Victor rolled his eyes, patted the girl on the back. He then beckoned to his head of castle staff, Hiroko. 

“Have one of my guards escort her home, quietly..make sure her family is compensated...understood?”

Hiroko nodded. Being a staff member at the castle was a high honor, so when one must be let go, the family is usually compensated, depending on their departure. 

“At once, Your Majesty.”

Victor knew he would have to speak with Yuuri. His husband was always so tender hearted when it came to such business. He entered the council room, and explained the situation. 

“Perhaps I should visit her?...she is such a sweet girl.”

”Yuuri, if you do, I would like you to take a guard, and Phichit with you.”

At the sound of his name Phichit moved to stand behind Yuuri.

Phichit was a trained assassin from Thailand, and a dear friend to Yuuri. 

Yuuri stood, nodded to Phichit, his personal bodyguard, and waved another guard to join him. The three then set off to the girl’s home, for a visit. 

King Nikifirov proceeded to his son’s chambers.

Yuri’s chamber door was made of oak, and very heavy. It was hand carved with intricate designs of vines and flowers. These flowers were native to Japan. The cherry blossom, lavender, and amaryllis. These were just a few, but these in particular were on the castle banner to the royal family of Hasetsu.

The hinges of his door, including the handles, were made of iron. They were hand forged by the king’s blacksmith. 

Victor knocked on the oak door. 

“Please do not disturb me.” The Prince sounded....irritated.

”Yuri....it is your father...may I enter?”

“Yes, father.”

The king entered his chambers, closing the door behind him. Yuri was standing at his window. The drapes were pulled, and the morning sun was shining on his golden hair...he almost looked...angelic. The drapes were handmade here in Hasetsu. They had sophisticated designs of small flowers... lavender, and cherry blossom. Lavender was The Prince’s favorite. 

Yuri’s room had a view of the courtyard below. The stables being on the opposite end. It looked as though that is where his attention was at the moment.

The king moved to stand next to him, and looked as well. The courtyard was full of kingdom residents bringing in fresh produce, and other wares for the inhabitants of the castle. A few members of the castle staff were checking the resident’s wares. These particular staff members were entrusted with the safety of the food that was brought into the castle.

Victor saw the castle’s banners, hung above the main entrance, and just outside the gate. The banner color was royal blue, and had a rearing horse. The horse was wearing a wreath of flowers...cherry blossom, lavender, and amaryllis. The flowers represented Hasetsu, the horse represented the Nikifirov family. It was deemed that the two join as one.

”What has caught your eye, my son?”

”I am looking at the stables. You see the stableman, he is walking a pregnant mare. I hear she is due to have her foal soon.”

The king was impressed...so he had been paying attention. 

Victor looked at the horse in question. She was of a light golden color, and seemed to be quite tame, considering her current state of health. He noted the stableman’s demeanor in handling the mare. He was very gentle, and talked to her in a soothing, almost comforting tone. It was obvious she and the stableman had a strong bond.

”Ah Yes, I believe her name is....”

”Marigold...”

The Prince replied, without hesitation.

Victor nodded. 

The king turned to face his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

”Yuri...you know why I am here, yes.”

”Yes...”

He looked up at his father. Throwing a hand in the air.

”She was....stupid. I need someone....”

He turned to look out the window again.

”Someone....”

He was at a loss for words. The stableman had most definitely bewitched his son, without having ever met.

”I will find you someone...better. A young man, this time?”

”That is why I am meeting with...Yuuri this afternoon. I want his help this time. Perhaps a different...perspective is what is needed.”

Victor nodded to himself, turned on his heel, then left. Yuri watched his father leave. Once the door closed, he turned his attention back to the young man in the courtyard. He was not certain, but it looked as though the young man glanced in Yuri’s direction. 

The Prince stepped behind the drapes, placing a hand over his chest. His heart was racing...did he see me staring? Has he ever noticed me, as I have noticed him? 

The Prince smiled for the first time in a long time. Then he came to a realization....

I do not know the stableman’s name...


	2. My Prince

The Prince decided to prepare for his meeting with Yuuri. Although he was also his father, he refused to refer to him as such. He sometimes felt that Yuuri lacked the confidence, and assertiveness needed to be a king, however today....he needed his help. Yuuri was, if nothing else, a very kind and loving person. He examined himself in his mirror, was...somewhat satisfied with the buttoning of his shirt, then left his chambers.

Victor found Yuuri in the Royal Council  Room, awaiting their son’s arrival. The Royal Council Room was a large room with a long table, and ten chairs. Four on each side, and one at each end. The kings normally sat at each end. The king’s chairs were more elaborately decorated than the others. They had carvings of vines and flowers, similar to the banners, with the back of the chair being taller than the others.

”He is late...again.”

Yuuri looked up at his husband, smiling.

”I talked with him in his chambers, he should be here directly.”

Victor held one of Yuuri’s hands, and gently kissed it. No matter how many times Victor kissed his hand, it always felt like the first. He blushed as he watched Victor’s lips gently brush his hand. Victor looked at his husband.

”Vicchan...”

”Yuuri...my love.”

They whispered this to each other when they have been apart. 

”You are blushing...so beautiful.”

Victor touched his cheek, and Yuuri leaned into his hand.

The Prince made his way to the council room. He passed staff members along the way. They bowed or curtsied.

”Your Highness.”

”Good morning, Your Highness.”

Yuri would either grunt as he walked by, or wave them away. These people were commoners...he had no time for those beneath him.

The Prince walked into the council room to find his father and Yuuri embracing. He stopped, cleared his throat, and waited. 

“My apologies son, I am monopolizing Yuuri’s attention.”

The king kissed his husband on the forehead, and whispered something. Yuuri smiled and nodded. 

Victor smiled at his son as he left.

”Please have a seat, son.”

The king gestured to the seat on his left. Yuri sat down, and did his best to straighten his coat.  The coat was royal blue, with beautifully stitched flowers on the left breast pocket. The king noticed the buttons were uneven, and the tie was...a mess. He decided not to mention this, usually Yuri’s assistant would help with such things.

A servant walked over, slightly curtsied, and placed a goblet of fresh cold water in front of the two men. Yuuri smiled at her and nodded. She curtsied once more, then left.

The Prince rolled his eyes. 

“Why are you so polite to them? They are our servants, it is required of them.”

”Whether it is a requirement or not, I refuse to be rude to someone who serves me. You should try being less impolite to our staff.”

The Prince groaned in frustration.

”Can we please discuss why I am here?”

The king folded his hands on the table in front of him. He motioned for his son to continue.

”I...”

He was not exactly clear how to approach the topic. The Prince decided being direct was his best option.

”I believe the stableman might be a better choice for an assistant.”

The Prince breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, he also blushed...intensely. _Why was he blushing?_

“Oh...ah...I see. I believe I can arrange that. Allow me time to speak with him. Anything else I can do for you, son?”

”No, I do not believe so.”

The king could see Yuri was nervous. He was wringing his hands, and a bead of sweat began trailing down his right temple. He reached over, and softly held the Prince’s arm. 

Yuri looked into the king’s eyes, there was kindness, and understanding there. He relaxed, and returned the smile that was given to him.

”Of course son, I will help you. While you are here, I need to inform you that in two days time, we are meeting with the king and queen of Tokyo. We are to discuss a peace treaty.”

”Peace treaty...why was I not informed of this earlier?”

”I informed you last week, and the week prior...Yuri, have you forgotten?”

”My former assistant neglected to remind me, apparently.”

”Do not fret, son. I will speak with the stableman the moment we are done here.”

Yuri nodded.

”May I be excused now? I do not wish to be late to fencing...again.”

”Of course.”

The king nodded, and smiled.

And with that, the Prince rose and nodded. Then left to get changed.

Yuuri rose from the table. The Captain of the Guard, Christophe entered the room. Sir Aleks his most trusted knight, followed. Phichit was third to enter. All three knelt. 

“Your Majesty, we are to escort you to the stables, King Victor’s orders.”

”Yes, I am aware.”

Yuuri headed toward the stairs that would lead to the entrance to the courtyard. Victor insisted Yuuri always be accompanied by Christophe, and at least one Knight. Yuuri never went anywhere without Phichit. The knights may be taller, but Phichit was swift, agile, and ruthless in a fight. 

The Captain of the Guard was to Yuuri’s left, Sir Aleks trailing behind, and Phichit to his right. The king spotted the stableman, brushing the pregnant mare. He was talking to her in a very kind and gentle tone.

The stablemaster saw the King approach. He tapped the stableman on the shoulder. Both men dropped to one knee. The stablemaster looked up at Yuuri.

”Your Majesty, as always it is an honor to serve you. How may I be of assistance?”

The King regarded him, raising one hand to silence him.

”You there...stableman. Might I have a word with you?”

The stablemaster grabbed the young man’s collar in his fist, lifting him, and nudging him toward the King.

Phichit drew his katana from it’s sheath on his back, jumping in front of his King. 

Yuuri placed a hand on the assassin’s shoulder. He moved back to his place, spinning his katana, he sliced the air before him, then sheathed it in one quick motion. The stablemaster nearly soiled himself, all this took place in mere seconds. The king raised a hand.

”Such violence is unnecessary. I certainly hope you do not handle your horses the way you handled this young man.” 

The stablemaster knelt.

”Forgive me, Your Maj..”

”Please leave us at once, I am not here to speak with you. Another thing...if you handle one more person in such a manner...you will answer to King Victor...is that understood?”

”Yes, Your Majesty.”

The stablemaster rose, and went into the stables to continue his work. Yuuri stepped in front of the young man, adjusting his collar. 

“Well...he seems like...a brute.”

The stableman just stared at Yuuri. The king was everything he thought he would be. Graceful, kind, and gentle. The king looked in his eyes.

”Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

”No, Your Majesty. Than..thank you for your concern.”

He blushed slightly. King Yuuri...concerned about him? How lucky the Prince must be to have someone as loving and kind as the King for a father.

Yuuri noticed the young man blush. He was reminded of himself. Blushing anytime Victor was near, unable to form complete sentences. He suddenly felt a father-like fondness for him. 

“What is your name?”

Yuuri waved a hand in front of the young man’s face, trying to snap him out of his reverie.

”Ota...Otabek, Your Majesty. Otabek Altin.”

”Otabek...very well then. Walk with me.”

Phichit allowed Otabek to stand next to the King, while he trailed close. Yuuri reached over, and gently held Otabek’s left elbow. 

Otabek found the gentle nature of the King was in direct contrast to the company that escorted him. 

They headed towards the front gate. The men briefly paused while Christophe gave the order to open. They walked through the gate, then Christophe gave the order to close it.

Otabek realized they were headed for the Royal garden. A place only the Royal Family was allowed to enter. 

“Otabek, have you had the opportunity to meet my son, Yuri?”

”I have not had the honor, Your Majesty.”

They arrived at the garden, and it was...breathtaking!

It consisted of a walkway lined with Cherry Blossom trees, Japanese Maple, and colorful flowers and shrubs. The flowers were lavender, and amaryllis. There were also lotus, and bellflower as well.

They finally arrived at the center of the garden. Here, there were benches forming a circle around a large cherry blossom tree. 

The king sat on one of the benches, and patted the space next to him. 

“Please...have a seat.”

Christophe stood in front of the men, with his back turned, looking for potential threats. Phichit was to the right, and Sir Aleks walked  the perimeter.

Otabek walked over and took a seat. He was much closer to the king now. His skin was flawless, his hair like black silk, and his eyes drew you in. No wonder why Victor fell in love so quickly. Everyone in the kingdom loved King Yuuri, he was like a father to those who did not have one. He visited the townsfolk often, asking ‘how can I help?.’

”Otabek, my son is in need of a new assistant. I would like you to be that assistant.”

”Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, I know nothing of assisting anyone.”

Yuuri giggled gently, patting Otabek’s arm. Otabek had not realized he had said something funny. He wore a very confused look.

The king adored Otabek and his simplicity. He could see why Yuri had chosen him. He had dark, short hair, chocolate brown eyes. He had developed a muscular physique, possibly from the manual work he does all day. He was gentle with animals, obviously handsome...not too bright though. 

“Do not fret, my staff is aware of this. They are prepared to provide the necessary training.”

”Um...I see. What does The Prince think of this?”

”He specifically requested you.”

”Very well then, Your Majesty. It would be an honor.”

Yuuri clapped his hands once.

”Excellent! He will be so pleased!”

The King then stood, Christophe and Sir Aleks surrounded him, Phichit on his right. Otabek was unsure of what to do next.

”Your Majesty, when will I meet with your staff?”

”Oh forgive me, Sir Aleks here will escort you directly.”

”I see, and what of my duties at the stables?”

”Oh worry not, I have thought ahead. A replacement has been chosen.”

The King looked behind him.

”Sir Aleks, you are to escort Otabek to the staff’s council room, then report back to me at once.”

”As you wish, Your Majesty.”

Yuuri held Otabek’s hands, and looked into his eyes. Otabek’s heart gave a slight flutter, and he blushed. 

“Good luck”

Otabek nodded. The King released him, smiled, then gracefully turned and walked further into the garden. Otabek followed Sir Aleks back inside the castle. They walked down a flight of steps that led to a long hall. There were several doors lining the walls. These were simple looking oak doors, with basic hinges and handles. 

At the very end of this hall was a large open room. As they approached this room, they passed an open door. Otabek glanced inside...the room was simple. A small bed, and small dresser. Otabek concluded these were servant’s quarters. 

They walked into the large open room, and Sir Aleks spoke to a short, Japanese woman. She smiled, then waved Otabek over. Sir Aleks nodded, then left.

”You must be Otabek.”

Her name was Hiroko, next to King Yuuri, she was the kindest person he had ever met.

”Um..yes ma’am.”

”Wonderful! First off, let’s get you fitted with some proper clothing.”

Otabek followed her to another room. This room had racks of clothing. A group of girls, slightly younger than himself, sat in a circle. They were knitting, and repairing clothing. Across the room were looms, where older women were making new fabrics. One of the looms was being used to repair a castle banner that had been damaged during a storm.

Hiroko pulled Otabek to a rack of clothing, and held up a shirt and pants. 

“Yes, I think these will do nicely.”

The young girls knitting whispered, and giggled.

The shirt was made of a simple off white cloth. The pants were a dark gray. Hiroko took him to a room where he could change. After changing, he walked to the knitting room for inspection. Luckily, the clothes fit well. Hiroko took Otabek to a room with a nicely decorated door.

This room housed the finer clothes the staff was expected to wear during special occasions...dances, meeting with political dignitaries, etc.

Hiroko walked to an armoire, and pulled out a royal blue men’s coat, and helped Otabek try it on.

”Looks like you were meant to wear this, young man. You look rather dashing.”

Otabek blushed slightly.

”Thank you, the clothes are very comfortable.”

Hiroko then took both of Otabek’s hands in her own.

”The Prince prefers to be referred to as ‘My Prince’ unless instructed otherwise.”

Otabek nodded.

”Please be kind and patient with him. He truly is a gentle kind soul, just like my Yuuri.”

He now saw the resemblance. The kind, gentle eyes, the silky black hair.

”You are King Yuuri’s mother!”

Hiroko smiled brightly.

”Yes!”

”Worry not, I understand. Treat him like a gentle mare...not a wild stallion.”

Hiroko smiled at the analogy.

”You will be expected to help him dress for political affairs, meetings with townspeople, dances. Always pull the chair out for him.”

Otabek  nodded.

”The rest you should figure out as time passes.”

”Thank you, Hiroko.”

Hiroko inclined her head.

”Very well. Right now, he needs to get dressed for a meeting with the townspeople, he will need help with his coat and tie. Do you know how to properly tie a tie?”

”Yes, my mother taught me.”

”We should go, best not keep the Prince waiting.”

She led him upstairs to the main hall where the Royal Family slept. Otabek had never been to this part of the castle.

Hiroko knocked on the door. 

“Come in.”

Otabek’s heart raced. He had seen the Prince at his window, but never up close. He always thought he looked like an angel looking upon his followers. Hiroko opened the heavy, beautiful door. Otabek trailed behind her. When she knelt down, so did he.

”My Prince, May I introduce Otabek Altin, your assistant.”

They both rose, and as Otabek lifted his head, he was greeted with a pair of strikingly beautiful emerald green eyes.

When the Prince looked at Otabek, he gave an audible gasp. His eyes, they were the color of chocolate. The kind you could get lost in.

Both pairs of eyes widened. Otabek’s heart slammed in his chest. Prince Yuri was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. His hair was shoulder length, and a light golden blond. Emerald eyes, and the most flawless skin. His lips were a perfect shade of light pink.

Hiroko cleared her throat.

”Forgive my rudeness...Otabek, is it?”

When the Prince smiled, Otabek lost the ability to speak.

Hiroko nudged Otabek gently.

”Oh...um...my apologies my Prince. It is...a...it is...so very lovely...ahem...lovely to meet you.”

Otabek wanted to jump out the window, he was so embarrassed!

The Prince covered his mouth and giggled. It was the most beautiful sound Otabek had ever heard. He was completely enthralled. 

The Prince looked at Hiroko and smiled.

”That will be all, Hiroko, thank you.”

“Yes, my Prince.”

She smiled brightly, turned and closed the door behind her. The Prince turned to his mirror. He was fumbling with his tie.

”May I help you, My Prince.”

Otabek stood behind the Prince, and began tying his tie. 

Yuri’s heart was racing. He could feel Otabek’s body heat, he tried to control his breathing, but his body was betraying him. He felt his breath on his ear as he whispered.

”The bunny hops around the tree into the hole, and out the other side.”

 He could smell The Prince’s hair, lavender, and his skin carried a faint scent of lavender. It took almost every ounce of his composure not to bury his face in all that golden hair. 

When he was finished, he looked at The Prince in the mirror who was staring at him.

”My Prince...are you alright?”

The Prince blinked, and tried to compose himself.

”Um..ye..yes...thank you.”

He turned to face Otabek.

Otabek cleared his throat, and stepped back.

”Forgive me my Prince. My mother taught me that. She would stand behind me, and I would watch her in the mirror.”

The Prince stood there and stared at him. Otabek began to feel nervous, not sure what to do. He rubbed the back of his neck.

”Um...my Prince?”

”That sounds too formal. When we are alone...will you please call me Yuri?”

”Of course My...Yuri.”

Yuri smiled, staring at his lips. Otabek blushed, he was not accustomed to such attention. The Prince blinked, suddenly remembering his manners.

”Now, please help me with my coat.”

He held up a royal blue coat with the symbol of the Royal family on the left breast pocket. He took the coat from the Prince, turning it so he could slide his arms in the sleeves. He then lifted it up over his shoulders. The coat stopped at Yuri’s waist, and Otabek looked at his backside. He immediately looked up...

_Why did he do that?_

_He looks so handsome!_

Yuri turned and Otabek straightened the collar, and began buttoning it from the bottom. He had some trouble, so he knelt down. Yuri looked down as Otabek looked up at that same moment. Yuri looked away, and Otabek continued working on the button.

After some coaxing, he finally got it. He then stood, continuing to button the coat. When he was finished, he checked his work on the tie. He leaned in, and noticed it needed to be tucked in on the sides. He lifted the collar, brushing his fingers on Yuri’s neck, and tucked in the sides. He then folded the collar down, checking his work again. Satisfied, he gently held Yuri’s shoulders and turned him to face the mirror.

“All done. You look...wonderful.”

He wanted to say handsome, but decided against it.

Yuri checked himself in the mirror, while Otabek’s eyes trailed down to his backside. Otabek looked up to see The Prince looking at him.

”Does it look good from the back?”

“Um...ahem...yes...yes...very good...I mean, you look...”

”Handsome?”

”Um...yes...handsome.”

Yuri smirked, he thought Otabek was cute when he stuttered.

”I will need an escort to this meeting. Otabek, will you escort me?”

”I would love nothing more than to be at your side.”

Otabek realized how ridiculous he sounded.

Yuri smiled. Otabek relaxed. 

“Um...Yuri?...when we are alone...you can...call me Bek.”

Yuri smiled again.

”Very well, Bek.”

Yuri gently poked his side as he walked past him.

”We should be careful, one might think you’re trying to court me...”

Both men laughed gently. 

Otabek thought of that for a moment.

_Me?, courting the Prince..._

Otabek came to the realization that the Prince could be somewhat of a flirt. He had always heard he was rude, unkind, and difficult. Those words do not seem to fit the young man standing before him. Perhaps under the right conditions, his true self is revealed. 

Bek opened the door for The Prince. Upon Doing so, he noticed a knight, Sir Aleks. The Prince sighed.

”I have my escort.”

”King’s orders, Your Highness.” The knight answered in a deep baritone voice. The Prince folded his hands in front of him.

”Very well then.”

The Prince walked out, with Otabek following close. Sir Aleks was trailing him.

”Otabek... I will take my afternoon tea on the Veranda overlooking the Royal Garden.”

”Yes, My Prince.”

When they rounded the corner to the council room, there were four men already seated. They immediately stood when they heard the Prince enter.

Otabek pulled his chair out for him. Then took his place directly behind the Prince. Once the Prince was seated, the four men took their seats. One by one each man reported updates on their stores of goods. One man reported their amount of grain was doing well. Another reported a possible predator was attacking the livestock. 

“Thank you, Frederick, I will send out guards to investigate. Will that be sufficient?”

”Yes, My Prince.”

The other two men reported that crops were doing well. Overall, the Prince was pleased with this meeting...aside from the predator. He was glad he would have good things to report to his father.

The Prince stood, as did the four men. Otabek pulled his chair out for him. 

“Now gentlemen, if that is all...I have other business to attend to.”

”Of course, My Prince.”

Each man said, almost in unison. Yuri folded his hands in front of him, and walked out. Otabek and Sir Aleks following close. Once the Prince was safe in his room, Otabek excused himself to prepare afternoon tea.

”Otabek?...will you join me for tea?”

Otabek inclined his head.

”If My Prince wishes.”

The Prince nodded. Otabek bowed, then left. 

Sir Aleks escorted Otabek to the kitchen.

“I have never seen the Prince this happy.”

Sir Aleks commented. Otabek smiled internally. Once they arrived at the kitchen, Sir Aleks took his leave to the King.

Hiroko was there, putting the finishing touches on a batch of cookies.

“Are those for the Prince?”

”Yes, do you think they look lovely? They are lemon cookies...his favorite.”

Otabek made a mental note of this. She handed Otabek a cookie. It was very delicate, and felt more like a wafer. When it touched his tongue, he closed his eyes and moaned.

“ Oh...my...god!...this is delicious!”

Hiroko’s eyes widened, then she giggled. 

“If you do that around the Prince...he may...um...never mind..”

She trailed off, blushing and giggling.

Otabek realized what she was inferring. He placed a hand to his mouth.

”Hiroko! Oh my goodness!”

She laughed, and rubbed his arm in a comforting way.

Two staff members followed Otabek and Hiroko to the Veranda carrying cookies, sandwiches and the tea.

Otabek chose chai tea, he thought it would pair nicely with the lemon cookies. He made his way to the Prince’s chambers.

”Your afternoon tea is served, my Prince.”

The Prince had changed into a slim fitting white cotton shirt, and royal blue slacks. Yuri left his room with Otabek at his side. Upon arrival, The Prince noticed two chairs very close together facing the garden. Otabek looked at Hiroko who smiled. She must have moved them closer. Yuri inhaled and could detect the aroma of Cherry Blossoms and...

”Lemon cookies?”

Otabek nodded and smiled. He pulled a chair out for the Prince. Yuri took a seat, and dismissed the remaining staff. Otabek sat next to him, pouring tea into his tea cup, and then his own. Yuri brought his cup to his lips, and softly blew. Otabek was entranced by this. The Prince stopped and looked at him. He placed his cup down. Otabek blinked.

”My apologies...I did not mean to stare.”

The Prince smiled. 

“It is alright.”

They both looked out at the garden, and enjoyed an afternoon together.

 

Victor had some time to spare, and joined Yuuri in the garden. Yuuri was busy gathering flowers into bouquets to place around the castle. Four staff members trailed behind Victor.

”Good afternoon, my love.”

”Victor...is it tea time?”

”It is. Perhaps we could enjoy it here...in the garden.”

”That sounds lovely.”

The staff set up a picnic blanket. They placed a small short table next to it, and the tea, sandwiches, and cookies on top. After enjoying their afternoon tea, Victor dismissed the guards and staff. 

He leaned over and kissed Yuuri passionately.

”Oh...Victor...”

”Yuuri...my love.”

 

After tea time, The Prince stifled a yawn.

”I would like to retreat to my chambers for a nap now.”

Otabek stood, and pulled Yuri’s chair out for him. He escorted the Prince to his room.

”My Prince...”

”Yes?”

”If it pleases you, would you join me tomorrow? I need to check on the pregnant mare?”

The Prince stopped walking and looked at him.

”That would please me...very much.”

Otabek smiled, and they continued walking. He was very aware that their fingers grazed each other...briefly.

Once inside the Prince’s room, Otabek closed the door, and walked to him. Yuri was fumbling with his shirt. 

“May I help you, Yuri?”

Yuri smiled.

”Yes, I seem to be having trouble.”

Otabek gently untied the top of his shirt, and began unbuttoning it. He looked into the Prince’s eyes. They briefly smiled at each other. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Otabek gently pulled it off his shoulders. His hands softly trailed the Prince’s shoulders. _His skin is so beautiful, and soft!_

He reached around his back, and gently tugged the shirt down letting it fall to the floor.  Otabek’s hands softly touched Yuri’s back. Both men stared at each other. Their breathing, heavy. Otabek realized what he was doing...and retreated.

”My...my apologies, My Prince.”

Yuri suddenly felt embarrassed. He folded his arms over his chest. 

“Um...it...it is alright. I...I think I can finish undressing, thank you.”

Otabek nodded, turned on his heel, and left. Once in the hall, he let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. He walked back to the knitting room, to return the coat he was wearing.

_Had his actions upset the Prince?_

_If he had not stopped...how far would it have gone?_

Otabek retired to his room. He laid on his bed for a nap. He folded his hands across his chest, and recalled the image of Yuri. Mostly, he saw the look on his face. The Prince had been embarrassed. Otabek was certain that by this time tomorrow, he would go back to being a stableman. He would no longer see his Prince...

”My Prince.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Peace Treaty

The next morning, the castle was bustling with activity. The Kings, The Prince, their guards, advisors, and assistants were preparing for the two hour journey to Hanno, the neutral city that borders  the kingdoms of Tokyo, and Hasetsu.

Otabek opened his door to find Sir Aleks preparing to knock.

”The Prince has requested I escort you to his chambers.”

Otabek nodded. He followed Sir Aleks upstairs, and to The Prince’s room. Otabek knocked, and Prince Yuri opened the door.

”Thank you, Sir Aleks.”

The guard nodded, then left.

Yuri opened the door wider, and Otabek entered. Yuri closed the door behind him, and turned to face him. Otabek looked as if he was distressed.

”My Prince...I must apologize for my behavior yesterday...I...I...”

Yuri held up a hand.

”No need, Bek. All is forgiven...and please...call me Yuri.”

Yuri gave him a gentle smile. Otabek smiled as well.

”Now...please help me with this...ostentatious outfit I must wear for the summit.”

Yuri held up a shirt and pants...and a coat. This was a fine coat indeed. Royal blue fabric with glittering gems on the collar as well as the cuffs. Above the left breast pocket was the Nikifirov family crest. It was a golden shield with a white horse on either side. Surrounding the shield were the flowers representing the Katsuki family. 

This crest was adorned with gems of varying colors and sizes. But the one gem that truly captured the eye...emeralds. Victor insisted the family crest contain emeralds. These gems made up the vines entwined with the flowers.

Otabek's eyes widened. It was the most beautiful coat he had ever seen.

”Do you not like it, Yuri?”

”It is beautiful...however I sometimes feel like a peacock on display.”

Otabek chuckled at the image. Yuri lowered the garments, and gave him an exasperated look. He then placed them on the bed, walked past him to the armoire. He opened it, and pulled out a coat.

”I would not be so quick to laugh at my misery...you have one as well...”

Yuri held up the coat, smiling. The smile on Otabek’s face faded. Yuri felt vindicated. He handed the coat to Otabek and sat on his reading chair.

“Put it on...I want to see what it looks like on you.”

Otabek removed his usual assistant’s coat, hanging it in the armoire, and proceeded to put on the new one. As he turned to the armoire, Yuri looked at his backside. He tilted his head, and smirked. When Otabek turned, he snapped his head up.

He walked over to stand closer to Yuri. He then put the coat on, adjusting the collar. Yuri stood, and walked him to the mirror.

”You must properly admire the beauty of something this fine.”

”I thought you disliked this coat.”

”I do...it is the coat’s wearer, that has caught my eye.”

Otabek turned to look him in the eye. His breathing quickened. His heart raced. 

Yuri could not believe he had just said that! He shook his head, and walked to the bed to retrieve the pants. He began removing the pants he was currently wearing, stopped, and asked Bek to turn around. He did so, but could still see him in the mirror. He debated whether or not to close his eyes. Of course, he left them closed.

”Ok, Bek. You may turn around.”

Bek did so, and crossed the room to help Yuri with his shirt. He removed the usual shirt, then grabbed the formal one. He felt the fine soft fabric between his fingers. He reached both arms around Yuri, so he could slide his arms in the sleeves. Yuri slid his hand in Bek’s coat, and poked his side, before putting on the shirt. Bek flinched, unprepared for Yuri’s flirtatious mood.

He then buttoned the shirt, and tied it at the top. He grabbed the coat, and helped The Prince put it on, again adjusting the collar. Yuri lowered his cheek against Bek’s hand. Bek froze...

Bek opened his hand, and cupped Yuri’s cheek. Yuri leaned into his touch. Bek then stroked his skin with his thumb. Yuri sighed, and moved in closer. He placed both hands on Bek’s chest. Bek slid his hand in Yuri’s coat, on his waist, pulling him close. Yuri closed his eyes...they then heard a knock at the door. 

Yuri’s eyes flew open, and both men separated from each other. Yuri straightened his coat.

”Come in.”

It was Sir Aleks, he informed them he was to escort the two men to the carriage at once. 

Upon entering the courtyard, Otabek noted that the king’s had their own carriage, and Yuri had his. Sir Aleks took his place in the front along with another guard, and the carriage driver. A third guard was on the rear of the carriage. 

The king’s carriage was immaculate. It was royal blue with gold accents. The Royal Family crest was hand painted on the doors. The Prince’s carriage was equally as beautiful. An exact replica of the king’s, except slightly smaller. Both carriages were pulled by six horses. These horses had their own stables, and stableman.

Otabek noticed the Coachman opened the door for the Prince. Otabek held out a hand to steady Yuri as he climbed in. Otabek climbed in after him. Otabek took a seat across from Yuri. The Prince patted next to him, and Otabek moved to sit next to him. 

Yuri held Otabek’s arm, and laid his head on his shoulder. The Captain of the Guard, Christophe, opened the door and beckoned for Otabek to step out. Yuri gave him a worried look, as Otabek stepped out. Christophe held up a sheathed dagger, and Otabek took it.

”As his assistant, you are also his last line of defense in the event of an attack. Are you willing to lay down your life for your Prince?”

”Yes.”

Otabek replied without hesitation. Yuri’s heart fluttered. Otabek attached the sheath to his belt.

”How often are they attacked?”

”Not since King Victor arrived in Hasetsu.”

Otabek nodded, then climbed back in the carriage. He took his place next to the Prince. Once the door closed, he reached over and held Yuri’s hand. The Prince looked at him. The carriage began to move, and Otabek turned and looked at him. As they traveled to Tokyo, they kept stealing glances, never letting go of the other’s hand. 

Otabek rubbed small circles on Yuri’s hand with his thumb. Eventually, Yuri became tired, and stretched out on the seat. He laid his head on Otabek’s lap. Bek brushed The Prince’s hair out of his face, then continued running his fingers through his golden blond hair. Before long, Yuri was sound asleep. 

After traveling for a while, the carriage bumped, and Yuri woke up. He sat up, and looked at Bek, who smiled. The Prince smiled as well. 

“We should be close, we have been traveling for some time now.”

”My apologies, traveling makes me quite sleepy.”

”You need not apologize, Yuri. Having you close relaxes me.”

Yuri blushed, and scooted closer to him. Holding his arm again. Otabek reached over, and stretched his arm protectively across Yuri’s lap. Yuri rested his chin on Bek’s shoulder. He looked at Yuri. The Coachman slowed the horses. Eventually, coming to a stop. Otabek looked out the window. He removed his arm from Yuri’s lap, and folded both hands in front of him.

”It looks as though we have arrived.”

Yuri let go of Otabek, and straightened his coat. He smoothed his hair, and looked at Otabek who was staring at him.

”What?...”

”Nervous?”

The Prince playfully poked his side.

”Shush...”

Otabek smiled.

”I want to kiss you right now...”

Otabek raised his eyebrows.  _Did I just say that out loud?_

The Prince looked at him. A few moments go by...both men glance out the window.

”I want to kiss you as well.”

Just then, the carriage door opened. Otabek stepped out, turned, and helped The Prince step down. They were at the entrance to a small castle, home to the humble, neutral family of Hanno. Four guards walked towards the carriages. The Lord and Lady of Hanno followed closely. 

Lord and Lady Watanabe greeted the Kings  and the Prince. 

“Your Majesties, welcome.”

”Lord and Lady Watanabe, Thank you for graciously hosting this summit.”

The Royal Family was then escorted to an atrium, where tea was being served. The Royal Family from Tokyo was already seated. 

“Your Majesties, may I introduce the Royal Family of Tokyo, King and Queen Tanaka, and their son Prince Riku.”

Lord Watanabe then gestured to Victor and Yuuri.

“The Royal Family of Hasetsu, King and King Nikifirov, and their son Prince Yuri.”

Each family exchanged pleasantries. After tea, they were then escorted to the Grand Hall where talks of the treaty would begin. Otabek pulled Yuri’s chair out for him. Yuri noted Prince Riku did not have an assistant. He also noticed he kept staring at him. Yuri occasionally blushed when he caught the Prince staring. Otabek did not like these exchanges.

After just over an hour of talking a treaty was signed. Both families were invited to stay for evening festivities to celebrate a time of peace. They were escorted to the ball room where music was playing, and the tables were full of an assortment of delicacies.

Victor and Yuuri never passed up a chance to dance together. The first dance was a waltz. The King and Queen of Tokyo also danced. Prince Riku offered his hand to Yuri.

”Shall we?”

Yuri reluctantly agreed, and felt quite awkward having Riku’s arm around his waist. Yuri glanced in Otabek’s direction. Otabek was doing his best not to stare. Riku gently slid his arm slightly lower on Yuri’s back, Yuri stiffened. Then, Riku pulled Yuri a little closer. Yuri looked up into his eyes, and he was smirking. 

“Please do not look at me like that.”

”Why not?”

”It makes me feel uncomfortable.”

Once the song was done, Yuri pulled away from Riku.

”Thank you for the dance.”

He turned on his heel, and made his way back to his family’s table. Otabek pulled his chair out. And stood behind him. He could see the Prince looked a bit upset.

”Are you alright?”

Otabek whispered. Yuri looked around to make sure no one could hear their conversation.

”Yes, he scares me, Bek.”

Then Otabek spoke at a normal tone.

”My Prince, you look tired. Would you like to retire to your room?”

Yuri caught on quickly. He put a hand to his head.

”Yes, I would.”

Otabek helped Yuri stand. Victor and Yuuri saw this and rushed over.

”My son, are you not well?”

”The journey here, has tired me more than I realized. I would like Otabek and Sir Aleks to escort me to my room.”

Yuuri held him by the shoulders. He was very concerned for his son.

”Of course son.”

Lady Watanabe was there. 

“Are you alright Your Highness?”

Yuuri answered for him.

”My son would like to retire to his room.”

Lady Watanabe gestured to her guard.

”Help escort the Prince to his room.”

”At once, my Lady.”

Once the Prince was at the door to his room, he turned to both guards.

”Thank you for the escort. My assistant will help me prepare for bed.”

The Hanno guard bowed, and walked away. Sir Aleks stayed a bit. Once the guard was gone he turned to The Prince.

”Just between the three of us, I do not care for that Prince Riku.”

He smiled at Bek and Yuri. The three of them stifled a giggle.

It was at that moment, Otabek had a new found respect for Sir Aleks.

Sir Aleks nodded, then left. Yuri opened the door, and walked in. Otabek followed, closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Otabek walked straight to Yuri and held his face in his hands. They touched foreheads.

”I could not wait any longer to hold you in my arms.”

”Please help me get this ridiculous coat off me.”

Otabek began unbuttoning the coat. Their breath quickened at the anticipation of holding each other. Once his coat was off, Otabek took his off. Yuri wrapped his arms around Bek’s waist, and Bek held Yuri close.

”Oh, Bek. I never want to be in anyone else’s arms but yours.”

”Yuri...we must be careful. No one can know about us.”

”I believe Sir Aleks suspects, but I believe he approves.”

”I agree. I also believe King Yuuri approves as well.”

Yuri pulled away slightly. Holding Otabek’s waist.

”It will be our secret. As long as we are careful.”

”I mustn’t delay too long. I do not want to raise suspicion.”

”Kiss me...kiss me before you leave...”

Otabek pulled Yuri closer, and softly caressed his lips across Yuri’s. The Prince melted at the touch. Otabek then kissed the Prince. Yuri wrapped his arms around Bek’s neck. Bek knelt down lifting him slightly, as they kissed more passionately. Bek lowered him gently. They both pulled away, breathing heavily. Bek began trailing kisses on Yuri’s chin, down his neck.

”I do not want you to go, stay with me...please.”

Bek stopped kissing him, and thought about staying. Meanwhile, Yuri was kissing him on his neck, relishing Bek’s  scent. Bek closed his eyes succumbing to this beautiful creature’s affection. Yuri began pulling Bek’s shirt up, he wanted to give his Prince everything he desired, but he tenderly held Yuri’s arms.

”My apologies, Yuri...I must go. They will be suspicious, and come looking for me.”

Yuri knew he had to, so he composed himself, releasing Bek from the embrace. He felt a longing almost immediately. Bek put his coat on, and headed for the door. He then turned, and swiftly scooped his Prince in his arms once more. Kissing him even more passionately than before. He then whispered in his ear.

”My Yuri...just know I would stay here with you, and hold you all night, engaging in the sweetest physical affection any human has ever known.”

And with that he kissed Yuri’s forehead, and left. Yuri blushed so intensely, and yet felt his heart soar up to the moon. 

Otabek returned to the ball room, and knelt in front of his Kings.

”Your Majesties, Yuri is safe in his room, may I retire to my room as well?”

Victor nodded. And called a guard over. He instructed him to escort Otabek to his room. Once there, Otabek undressed, and laid in bed. He kept thinking of Yuri, of his lips...his beautiful body...what that body would feel like pressed against his...Otabek rolled over burying his face in his pillow, and groaned. He knew he would not sleep well tonight.

The next morning, the families were preparing to depart for their kingdoms. They each said their goodbyes. Prince Riku was facing Prince Yuri, and reached for his hand. He bent over to kiss his hand, and Yuri pulled away evading Riku’s affection. Yuri turned toward Otabek, who was standing behind him, and placed his hands on his chest. Otabek wrapped an arm around him protectively.

”My Prince, I wish to bid you farewell.” 

Yuri turned to face Riku, holding his hands close to his chest.

”Farewell, Riku. I hope your travel home is a safe one.”

”May I kiss your hand, Yuri?”

”No, thank you.”

Prince Riku inclined his head toward him.

”In that case, farewell Yuri, I bid you safe travels as well.”

The Prince turned, and headed for his carriage. Victor and Yuuri walked up to their son.

”Why did you not want him to kiss your hand, son?”

”He has a way about him that I find...unsettling.”

”Ah...I see. Shall we?”

Victor motioned to their carriages, and everyone climbed aboard. Once they were moving, Yuri scooted close to Otabek, and held his arm. Otabek once again stretched his arm protectively across his lap. Yuri looked up at him, as he looked into Yuri’s eyes. He playfully poked Bek in the side, and he flinched. Bek smiled, and softly brushed his lips on the Prince’s. Yuri sighed contently, and laid his head on Bek’s shoulder. 

By the time the carriages had made it to Hasetsu, Yuri was laying down with his head on Bek’s lap. Bek gently shook him awake.

”Yuri...we are here.”

He sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked out the window, at the sunset. The sky was washed in pinks and purples, matching the large cherry blossom tree in the garden. Yuri smiled brightly. They were finally home.

 

 


	4. The Courtship

Otabek had dressed for the day, and headed out to The Prince’s room. He was going to ask if he would join him while he checked on Marigold. He knocked on Yuri’s door, and was greeted by the Prince. Bek entered, and Yuri closed the door. Bek turned and placed his hands in Yuri’s hair, entwining his fingers in his thick golden hair. 

Yuri held Bek’s waist, as they touched foreheads. Bek then softly kissed him. 

“Yuri...will you come with me to check on Marigold?”

”Yes, I would be delighted.”

Yuri decided on his riding outfit, since he would be at the stables. Otabek helped Yuri with his shirt, and riding coat. While Bek buttoned the coat, Yuri held his waist, rubbing his shirt with his thumb. Bek stopped buttoning, and closed his eyes. Yuri smirked, he knew Bek enjoyed his flirting. Yuri then whispered...

”Do you want me to stop?”

”No...I do not...”

Yuri then pulled on Bek’s shirt, untucking it from his pants. He placed his hands on his skin. He leaned in, and softly kissed his neck, while running his hands around to his back, pulling him closer.

”Of course, we could always stay right here, and enjoy each other’s company.”

Yuri whispered in between kisses. Without hesitation, Otabek began unbuttoning Yuri’s riding coat. He slowly pulled it off his shoulders, as Yuri continued kissing his neck. They let the coat fall to the floor, and Bek unbuttoned the shirt. His breath quickened, soon he would see Yuri’s beautiful skin. After it was unbuttoned, he forcefully pulled it off Yuri’s shoulders. Yuri gave an audible gasp. In a breathless whisper Bek spoke to him.

“My apologies, did I frighten you?”

Yuri shook his head.

”No...I...liked it.”

They stared at each other briefly, and then, in a flurry of movement, they began undressing themselves. Occasionally pausing to kiss each other. They made their way to the bed, and soon the room was filled with sounds of kissing and soft moaning. 

Afterwards, they lay in a lover’s embrace both panting, and sweaty. Yuri lifted himself up on his hands staring Bek in the eyes. Bek stared back, stroking Yuri’s face gently.

”I love you, Yuri.”

Yuri eyes widened, and he smiled.

”I love you, Bek.”

Both men laughed softly, and kissed each other. They decided it was time to quickly bathe, dress, and be present for breakfast with the kings. Upon arrival in the dining hall, the kings looked up as both men entered.

”Good morning, gentlemen.”

Yuri returned the greeting, as Otabek knelt.

”Your Majesties, forgive my tardiness.”

”No need, Otabek.”

King Yuuri smiled. He watched his son closely. Something was different. He was smiling, and exchanging glances with Otabek. Just then, Victor’s advisor, Yakov, informed him of a message he received from the King of Tokyo. Victor excused himself, kissed his husband on the head, and left.

Yuuri looked at his son. Who was currently staring at Otabek from across the table. They kept smiling at each other.

“Yuri, what has happened? You have not stopped smiling since you arrived.”

Otabek and Yuri stopped smiling and looked at the king. Otabek was the first to speak.

“Your Majesty, while I was assisting My Prince, I tripped, and he found that to be funny. He has not stopped smiling since.”

”Ah...I see. So, what are your plans for today.”

”Otabek wants to take me to the stables to visit the pregnant mare. He believes she is due to have her foal soon.”

”Oh, that is wonderful! Will you inform me when the foal is born?”

”Of course, Your Majesty.”

The men stood and were about to leave when King Yuuri stood as well.

”Will you please walk with me to the council room?, I wish to join Victor.”

”Yes, please join us, father.”

King Yuuri was taken aback by Yuri referring to him as father. It made Yuuri smile.

”Thank you, son.”

Otabek took the Prince on his left arm, while King Yuuri was on his right. He felt quite privileged to escort two very beautiful, graceful men. The king glided as he walked, and smiled brightly to all he passed. The Prince sashayed, however, Otabek figured this was for his benefit. After all, he did love The Prince’s flirtatious side. 

When they arrived at the council room, Victor looked up from a message. 

“Yuuri, my love! Could not stand to be apart?”

”Victor...not being close to you is tortuous.”

Yuuri released Otabek and walked swiftly to Victor. They embraced, and kissed briefly. 

“Yuuri, my love.”

”Vicchan.”

 The Prince smiled, holding Bek’s arm a bit closer. He looked up at him, and he smiled at his Prince. They stared into each other’s eyes.

Yuuri saw the two, and cleared his throat. The two young men looked at King Yuuri. Victor was too engrossed in the message to look up. Yuuri smiled, and waved them away. The Prince returned the smile, and Otabek knelt briefly. They turned and headed for the stables. Once clear of the council room, they ran and laughed the rest of the way. 

Before entering the courtyard, Yuri pulled Bek into an empty side room. Making sure no one saw, he closed the door. Yuri and Otabek embraced each other, kissing. Bek entwined his fingers in his hair, as Yuri kissed his neck. They pulled away, panting with lust filled eyes.

”I could not stand another moment not being in your arms, Bek.”

Bek held him close to his chest.

“Oh, my Yuri.”

They kissed once more, then straightened their clothes, and hair. They exited the room, and headed for the courtyard. Once there, they headed straight to the stables. Otabek regraded The stablemaster. 

“How is she today?”

The stablemaster saw the Prince standing behind Otabek, and he quickly knelt. 

“My Prince...it is an honor to receive you.”

The Prince waved him up.

”There is no need. I am here to visit Marigold.”

”Ah...yes, she went into labor this morning.”

Otabek’s eyes widened.

”You did not notify me.”

The stablemaster apologized, then took them to a stall in the back. This is where Yuri saw a beautiful golden horse walking around the stall. They noticed the foal being born.

The Prince instructed the stablemaster to notify King Yuuri immediately. Luckily, both Kings made it to the stables in time to witness the foal being born.

King Yuuri placed his hands to his chest. Then reached out to Victor.

”Vicchan....”

”I know my love...” 

The kings were overjoyed at the birth of a foal. It took a few moments, and began standing on shaky legs. It dropped a few times, but became stronger. It slowly walked around the stall, then stood next to its mother. Otabek looked closer at the foal.

”It is a female.”

The stablemaster turned to Otabek.

”Marigold is your horse, Otabek, you should name the foal.”

Otabek’s fingers grazed The Prince’s. They looked at each other.

”I want you to name her.”

Yuri smiled, then looked back at the foal.

”I want to name her...Potya.”

Otabek nodded.

”Potya it is.”

They decided to leave the foal and it’s mother in peace. The Prince decided to look around at the other horses. He saw a large white horse. The name on the stall read _Shadowfax_. Otabek was behind Yuri, he leaned near him.

”That is King Victor’s horse. This one over here is King Yuuri’s.”

The name on this stall read _Epona._  

Of course, he had to visit his horse, Cinnamon. When she sensed Yuri, she walked to the stall’s gate. She nodded, and Yuri patted her.

”Hey, there girl. How are you?”

Otabek watched Yuri for a bit. He heard the tender way he spoke to Cinnamon. 

“Would you like to take her out?”

”Will you go with me?”

”Yes, I will.”

”But Marigold is in no shape to ride.”

”This horse is also mine. My Prince...meet Sonny. Potya’s father.”

“Hello, Sonny.”

Sonny nodded, and scratched the ground with his right foot. Both men laughed gently, Bek staring at Yuri’s lips. He blushed, as Bek looked him in the eyes. 

They led the horses to an area to be saddled. Yuri grabbed his saddle, placed it on Cinnamon, then buckled it in place. The Prince checked his work. They then led the horses to the courtyard, then to the gate. Yuri mounted his horse, then looked at Otabek. He mounted his as well. He looked at Yuri who smirked.

”What?”

Yuri leaned over, and whispered...

”You are good at mounting beautiful creatures...”

Otabek smiled, looked around, then whispered...

”I hope to mount another very soon.”

Yuri smiled..a shiver snaked up his spine, and turned to the guards at the gate. He ordered them to open it. Sir Aleks followed them out. Once well away from the castle, the two men spoke casually. 

”Where shall we ride to, My Prince?”

”Care to race to the lake?”

The Prince asked with a mischievous smile.

”Yes, if you win?”

“You take me to the garden...if you win?”

“I will take you to the garden, My Prince.” 

“Sir Aleks...count us down.”

”Three...two...one...go!”

Both men were off. It was quickly evident that Yuri was a better rider. Or perhaps it was the fact that Otabek was entranced by how his body moved while riding. Flashes of that morning in Yuri’s chambers flitted in Otabek’s memory. The soft, smoothness of his Prince’s skin...the feel of his body close to him...the sounds he made...

Otabek shook his head, and focused on riding. In the end, the Prince won. Once Bek arrived at the lake, he dismounted, and helped Yuri.

”That was amazing!”

”Looks like we’re going to the garden.”

Yuri smiled. They led their horses to the shore for a drink. As they rested their horses, Bek smiled at his Prince.

”If we were alone...”

Yuri poked his side, and Bek grabbed his hand, and pulled him close for a kiss. He grabbed his other hand, and held them behind his back.  Yuri inhaled sharply, but Otabek could see the lust in his eyes. He kissed Yuri softly at first, then more passionately. When he could hear Sir Aleks trot up on his horse, he released him. 

“Shall we ride to the garden, My Prince.”

”Yes, Sir Aleks.”

Sir Aleks turned his horse around and began trotting off. Of course he was giving the two a bit of privacy.

Otabek stood behind Yuri to help him mount his horse. Yuri stretched, arching his back. His backside touched Otabek as he was holding his waist. Yuri leaned his head back on Bek’s shoulder. Bek kissed his neck. Yuri was especially flirtatious right now. Otabek lifted Yuri, and he mounted his horse.

The three men then rode to the garden. Upon arriving, Sir Aleks announced he would guard the perimeter. The two men laid a blanket under the large cherry blossom tree, and laid next to each other. They kissed, and thought of going further, but decided not to. Instead, they lay there and tried to find shapes in the clouds.

”Yuri...what does that cloud look like.”

”Which one?”

Bek leaned close to him, and pointed to the sky. Yuri kissed his neck, and Bek closed his eyes.

”Th...th...that one...oh...do that...again...”

Yuri smiled triumphantly. He had kissed Bek in a way that left him almost speechless. Yuri then whispered.

”Join me in my room tonight, and I will.”

Bek looked at him, and they both smiled. Yuri looked back up at the sky.

”It looks like a horse...now it looks like...a dog?”

Both men laughed, then decided since the sun was setting, it was time to head back. They mounted their horses, and joined Sir Aleks. Once arriving at the stables to let the horses rest, a guard told Yuri King Victor wished to speak with him at once.

Otabek gave The Prince a worried look, the Prince looked his way and gave him a reassuring smile. Yuri turned and left with Sir Aleks. Otabek began removing the saddles.

Yuri walked with Sir Aleks, his hands clasped in front of him. He kept wringing his fingers, he was quite nervous. Upon arriving to the council room, he saw both his fathers already seated. Sir Aleks knelt, and Victor waved him away.

”Thank you, Sir Aleks, that will be all.”

Yuri saw Christophe and Phichit standing behind his fathers. He walked to the table, and Yuuri motioned to a seat to his left. Yuri sat, and looked to King Victor who stood, and began talking.

”I have received word from the King and Queen of Tokyo. They are visiting tomorrow. Apparently, you have bewitched their son, and he wishes to court you.”

The Prince stood.

”What?! And if I refuse?”

”Please do not raise your voice, Yuri. You will only spend time with him, and if you wish to continue with courting each other, he will stay in Hasetsu.”

Yuri’s eyes began tearing up. He looked to his father, Yuuri for help.

”Father, please do not make me do this! Prince Riku scares me, please father!”

Yuuri’s heart broke for his son, he rushed to his side, and held him in his arms. 

“Worry not son, I will see to it that Sir Aleks will always be at your side. You will not be left alone with him.”

King Victor rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked irritated.

”Yuuri, my love, our son will be fine.”

“Vicchan...”

Victor relaxed.

“I can not deny you, Yuuri. If you wish it, Yuri will have an escort.”

Yuuri smiled, then kissed his son on top of his head. The Prince hugged him tightly. Yuuri looked up at Victor with tears in his eyes. Victor smiled. 

The Prince released from the hug, and requested he be excused. Victor agreed. As The Prince left the council room, he saw Otabek walking up. 

“Please escort me to my chambers, Otabek.”

”Yes, my Prince.”

Along the way, Otabek  noticed the Prince wore a look of worry.

”What troubles you, My Prince?”

”The Royal Family of Tokyo are set to arrive in Hasetsu tomorrow. Apparently, Prince Riku wishes to court me.”

”What do your fathers say?”

”I am to spend the next few days with him, to see if I wish to court him as well. Sir Aleks will be my escort.”

Upon arriving to Yuri’s chambers, he decided to prepare for bed.

”I want you by my side as well.”

”Where else would I be, Yuri?”

Yuri had just pulled his shirt off, when he stopped. He looked at Bek.

”Stay with me tonight....please?”

Bek slowly walked toward him, placing his hands on Yuri’s cheeks. There were tears in the Prince’s eyes. As they flowed down, Bek rubbed them away with his thumbs. Then he whispered next to Yuri’s lips.

”Where else would I be?”

While softly kissing him, Bek lifted Yuri, bridal style, and carried him to the bed. He held Yuri close. Yuri began kissing his neck, the way he had in the garden. Bek became breathless. He dropped on the bed, and moaned in ecstasy. They entwined their bodies while whispering one another’s name.

The next morning, they awoke in each other’s arms. Not wanting to let go, Yuri held Bek a little tighter.

”I know, Yuri, however, we should get ready for the day.”

Yuri was quiet for a moment, then whispered..

”I’m scared..”

”You will be well looked after between myself and Sir Aleks.”

Both men started getting ready. Bek dressed quickly. As he was helping Yuri with his coat, he poked Bek’s waist. He flinched, and Yuri giggled...tears welled up in his eyes, his breath hitched...and he began crying. Bek pulled him to his chest.

”Dry your tears, Yuri.”

Yuri did so, then did his best to calm himself. There was a knock at the door. It was Sir Aleks. Otabek opened the door.

”Good morning, Otabek.”

”Good morning, Sir Aleks.”

”Their Majesties have ordered me to escort The Prince to the Grand Hall to receive the Royal Family of Tokyo.”

”Good morning, Sir Aleks.”

Yuri walked to the door, and walked out. The Prince looked at Otabek.

”Otabek, we must be careful. Prince Riku cannot know about us.”

Otabek glanced at Sir Aleks with a look of concern.

”Worry not, Otabek. I am aware of you and My Prince. The castle staff is aware as well, and just as I do, they approve.”

The Prince and Otabek held each other gently. Yuri looked up at Otabek, who looked into his Prince’s eyes.  He caressed Yuri’s cheek, and softly whispered..

”Eyes as fierce as a warrior’s and as beautiful as emeralds.” 

Yuri blushed, and poked his side. Bek flinched, and they both gently laughed. 

The Prince took Otabek’s elbow.

”Shall we?”

Once arriving to the courtyard, Yuri noticed most of the knights and staff were there. The Prince stood next to King Yuuri, who gently placed an arm around his shoulders. Yuri looked up at his father.  They briefly smiled. Two knights walked in.

“Your Majesties, their carriages are close.”

The Captain of the Guard, Christophe, and four knights were in front. They led them out towards the courtyard. Four more knights followed behind them. The staff trailed behind. 

The gates opened, and the carriages pulled inside. Two knights opened the doors to the carriage. First the King stepped out, he held out a hand to his wife, the queen. The two walked forward as Prince Riku stepped out behind them.

Prince Yuri’s heart raced when he saw Prince Riku approach. King Victor was the first to speak.

”King Tanaka...we are honored to receive you as our guests.”

The Royal Family of Tokyo, and their knights, all bowed.

”King Nikifirov, King Katsuki....thank you for being our gracious hosts.”

Prince Yuri noticed Riku staring at him. Riku smiled gently, Yuri was taken aback by this. Prince Yuri held King Yuuri’s arm. The king looked at his son and whispered..

”Are you alright, son?”

”Yes, father.”

Riku walked up to Yuri.

“Hello Yuri, I look forward to spending time with you.”

“Prince Riku, It is good to see you again.”

Everyone retreated inside to the Royal Dining Room. After enjoying lunch, Yuri invited Riku to join him in the garden. 

Once in the garden, Riku reached into his coat, and pulled out a leather bound notebook. Yuri noticed the worn look of the leather.

”What is that, Riku?”

”It is a book full of my sketches, I wanted to show you one of them...may I?”

Yuri was surprised. He did not know Riku sketched.

”Oh...um...ok.”

Riku untied a leather strap, which was bound around the book. He unwrapped it, then opened it to a certain page.

”See...”

Riku held out the book to Yuri. He took the book in his hands.

”It is a butterfly.”

“Yes, I found it on a flower, and had to sketch it. Notice the pattern on the wings...beautiful...don’t you agree?”

”It is quite beautiful...may I show you something?”

Yuri stood, and held out his hand. Riku stood, and took his hand.  Sir Aleks followed the two. Otabek was ordered to stay at the castle, and help prepare for afternoon tea.

Yuri took Riku to a section of the garden full of pathways, and flowers. Yuri stopped at a grouping of flowers, and there, flying around....several butterflies.

Riku held Yuri’s hand tighter. Yuri pointed to different butterflies, sounding excited.

”See...look at all the colors..”

Yuri looked down at his hand, and Riku let go.

”My apologies, Yuri, I was too forward.”

Yuri handed the notebook back, and folded his hands in front of him.

”It is alright. Shall we continue with our walk?”

”That would be lovely.”

Riku offered his elbow to Yuri. He reluctantly accepted it. The two men continued walking, and came across some puddles. The exit was very close, and turning around would take too long.

Riku knelt down.

”Climb on my back, Yuri. I will carry you across the puddles.”

”Riku...do not be silly...your shoes will get wet.”

”We mustn’t miss tea time, Yuri. It will be alright.”

Yuri was unsure of himself. He climbed on his back, and Riku stood, holding Yuri’s legs. Riku began walking, and Yuri giggled.

”What is so funny?”

”My apologies Riku, but I feel like you are my horse?”

Yuri giggled again. Riku giggled as well, and galloped a bit. Yuri wrapped his arms around Riku’s chest.

”Be careful Riku....I do not wish to fall!”

”Fear not, my sweet Prince...I will not let you fall.”

After they cleared the puddles, Riku knelt, and Yuri climbed down. Yuri put his hands to his mouth, and giggled. Riku gently pulled his hands away.

”Please do not cover your beautiful smile.”

Yuri looked him in the eyes, and blushed. Riku stroked his bottom lip with his thumb. Riku suddenly pulled away.

”Forgive me, Yuri I was too forward.”

”All is forgiven, Riku. Shall we?”

Yuri held Riku’s elbow, and they walked to the horses. 

After arriving at the castle, Prince Riku hopped off his horse, and helped Yuri down. As Yuri began lowering himself, Riku held his waist. Yuri turned to face him.

”Oh....thank you, Riku.”

“You are quite welcome, Yuri.”

Yuri held Riku’s elbow again as they entered the castle. Sir Aleks trailed behind, as they made their their way to the dining hall. When Yuri entered, he saw Otabek, standing behind his chair, ready to pull it out for him. Yuri suddenly felt a pain in his chest. He let go of Riku’s elbow, and smiled gently.

”Everything ok?”

”Yes.”

At the sound of Yuri’s voice, Otabek turned.

”My Prince.”

”Good afternoon, Otabek.”

”I trust your time in the garden was pleasant.”

“It was, thank you.”

Riku took his seat across from Yuri. Otabek held Yuri’s hand, as he took a seat. Otabek rubbed his thumbs across his hand. Yuri’s heart fluttered, he looked at Otabek, and smiled.

Conversation continued as normal. King Yuuri looked at his son.

”Yuri, did you enjoy your time with Riku?”

”Yes, the butterflies are back in the garden!”

”That is wonderful!...Vicchan...I would love to see them sometime.”

”Whatever my love desires.”

Yuri yawned, and looked at Otabek.

”Will you escort me to my chambers?”

“Of course, My Prince.”

Riku stood.

”Yuri, may I escort you?”

”If it is alright, I would prefer my assistant help me.”

Otabek offered his elbow. He escorted Yuri out of the dining hall.

Once in his room, Otabek closed the door. He turned to Yuri, and scooped him up in his arms. Yuri held Bek tightly, feeling his strong arms wrap around him.

”Yuri, I was so worried. Are you alright?”

”I am now, Bek. Riku still scares me, he is far too charming to be trusted.”

”So you saw through his facade as well?”

”Of course I did...Oh Bek....I missed you!”

Yuri kissed him, not wanting to stop. Bek lifted him, kissing him. This was a hungry, passionate kiss. Yuri tried unbuttoning Bek’s coat, when he stopped him. 

“Yuri, I mustn’t delay. Riku will no doubt become suspicious, he may come looking for me. We must be careful.”

He held Yuri’s hands, and kissed them. Yuri made a pouting face.

”You would deny your Prince?”

Bek touched his forehead to Yuri’s.

”I do not wish to deny you anything...however, we must be careful.”

Bek removed Yuri’s coat, kissed him briefly, and left.

Otabek returned a few hours later, to help Yuri dress for dinner. He knocked on the door.

”Come in.”

Yuri was standing at the window, looking defeated. A pain wracked the core of Bek’s chest, he had rejected his affection earlier, and it was evident on his face now.

”Yuri....”

The Prince just stared out the window. Bek stood next to him, not moving. Yuri turned, and placed both hands on Bek’s chest leaning his forehead there as well. Yuri was not accustomed to such emotion. 

“Just hold me....please.”

Bek wrapped his arms around his Prince, wishing they had spent the afternoon in each other’s arms. He kissed the top of his head, inhaling deeply. 

“Seeing you with him.....I feel such pain all over. Forgive me.”

”Of course I forgive you, Bek...I love you...more than anything.”

”I love you, my Yuri.”

”Please do not fret...I will reject his offer of courtship...I belong with you.”

”As I belong with you.”

Otabek grabbed the Prince’s coat from the armoire, put it on him, and began buttoning it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Yuri looked into his eyes, kissed him softly, and took a deep breath.

”Come in.”

It was Prince Riku. He was wearing his dinner attire as well. Yuri thought he looked handsome.  Otabek had finished helping Yuri, he stepped away bowing. Yuri spoke.

”Riku...what a pleasant surprise.”

”Yuri, if it is alright, I would like to escort you to dinner.”

Yuri looked at Otabek, who did his best not to show emotion. He looked back at Riku.

”That would be lovely.”

”My Prince, if you do not need me, I will be waiting in the dining hall.”

”Very well, Otabek, Thank you.”

Otabek left, regarding Prince Riku. Riku waved him away, not looking at him. Riku walked over to Yuri, and brushed a lock of hair out of his eye. He leaned in, and smelled his hair. Yuri’s breath hitched, Riku smelled amazing...Yuri did his best to compose himself, but Riku was very good at flirting.

Riku’s hair was jet black, silky, and very soft. His eyes were a deep dark brown, and beautiful. He had flawless skin. Yuri realized if he hadn’t fallen in love with Bek, he could easily fall for Riku.

”Mmm...Yuri, you smell wonderful.”

Riku whispered next to his cheek. Yuri blushed, as he felt Riku’s lips on his cheek. Yuri felt breathless.

”As...as do you..”

Yuri closed his eyes no longer thinking clearly. He was starved for affection, he placed his hands on Riku’s waist. Riku held his waist as well, as he leaned in next to Yuri’s neck and inhaled slowly. Yuri’s eyes rolled back, as he softly moaned. He felt Riku’s lips on his neck, and held his waist a little tighter. Riku pulled him closer, Yuri inhaled sharply at the sensation. Riku continued kissing his neck, and moaned as well.

”Oh Yuri...I am trying to control myself, but you are irresistible.”

He kissed Yuri up to his jawline. He looked Yuri in the eyes, for what seemed an eternity. Riku pulled away slowly.

”My apologies Yuri, I saw you, and I had to kiss your skin.”

Yuri placed a hand to his chest, trying to control his breathing. 

“It is alright. I responded to your affection.”

”I will do my best to control my.....urges.”

”Thank you, Riku.”

Yuri held his elbow as they left. While on their way, Riku told Yuri a funny story about his first time learning to ride a horse. By the time they reached the dining hall, Yuri was giggling and holding Riku’s arm with both of his. Riku reached over and softly touched his cheek, and whispered.

”Your laugh is almost as beautiful as your moans.”

Riku made sure Otabek heard this. Yuri looked at Riku blushing.

”Yuri...may I sit next to you?”

”Yes, Riku...that would be lovely.”

Otabek helped Yuri to his seat. Yuri looked at him, and saw the hurt look on his face. He felt a pain in his chest. 

“Thank you, Otabek.”

”You are welcome, My Prince.”

Otabek stepped back, and saw Sir Aleks was next to him.

Riku leaned next to Yuri, and whispered.

”I wish to visit you in your chambers this evening...may I?”

Yuri placed a hand on his shoulder.

”Only if you behave yourself.”

Both men giggled. Riku placed a hand on Yuri’s thigh. Otabek stiffened, and Sir Aleks escorted him out of the dining hall.

”Calm yourself, Otabek.”

”Yuri does not know what he is doing! Riku will take advantage of him!”

”He knows what he is doing.”

”Will we be close to his chambers this evening?”

”Yes, we will. You should trust our Prince. He has learned much about strategy from King Nikifirov.”

Otabek relaxed, and they made their way back to the dining hall.

King Victor grabbed a grape, and looked at his husband. Yuuri smiled and opened his mouth. Victor place the grape on his tongue, and Yuuri ate it. Victor watched this with wide eyes. He leaned over and gently kissed him.

”Yuuri...my love.”

”Vicchan...”

Both men whispered to each other. Otabek witnessed this exchange, and smiled. He glanced at the King and Queen of Tokyo. They sat apart, and looked bored.

Since the Royal Family of Tokyo were to leave in the morning, there was to be a dance after dinner. Upon finishing dinner, everyone made their way to the Ballroom. The music was already playing, and Victor and Yuuri began dancing. Victor dipped Yuuri, kissing his neck as he slowly lifted him up. This made Yuuri moan softly.

”Vicchan...”

”Mm..Yuuri...call me Vicchan again...”

Yuuri giggled, then softly kissed him. They touched foreheads, and Yuuri whispered.

”Vicchan...”

Yuuri bit his bottom lip. Victor watched this display of sensuality, as he licked his lips. Both men became breathless, stopped dancing, and kissed one another. 

King and Queen Tanaka made their way to the dance floor, and danced stiffly. 

Riku invited Yuri to dance. He held Yuri’s waist, and pulled him close. He leaned his head close to Yuri’s neck.

”Behave yourself, Riku.”

”Mmm....how can I when you look so....delectable.”

Yuri's heart pounded.

_Had he flirted too much?_

_Will Sir Aleks and Otabek be close to his chambers tonight?_

Yuri decided to continue flirting. He leaned closer to Riku, entwining his fingers in his jet black hair.

”Your hair is so soft and silky.”

Riku began kissing Yuri’s neck, trailing his hand to his lower back. Yuri moaned softly. He silently cursed his longing for affection.

Otabek turned away, Sir Aleks escorted him out.

”Follow me.”

”Where to?”

”Near our Prince’s chambers.”

Both men left, Otabek stealing one last glance at Yuri.

Yuri could no longer see Otabek in the ballroom. He became concerned, until he noticed Sir Aleks was not there as well. Riku and Yuri retreated to their table. Riku leaned over, placing one hand on Yuri’s thigh the other on the back of his chair. 

“Shall we retreat to your chambers?”

Yuri smiled and stood. Both men left. They arrived at Yuri’s door. They entered, and closed the door.

Otabek and Sir Aleks were in a small room across the hall from Yuri’s chambers. Otabek looked at Sir Aleks.

”What do we do now? I am worried about My Prince.”

”Have patience, Our Prince will signal us.”

Yuri sashayed over to Riku. Riku put his hands on his waist. Yuri ran his hands through his hair, Riku tilted his head back.

”Mmm...”

Yuri kissed his neck, as Riku unbuttoned their coats. He forcefully pulled off Yuri’s coat. Yuri was reminded of when Otabek had done the same thing. Yuri tried to shake the memory. Riku grabbed Yuri and kissed him.

”Woah...easy, Riku...I am fragile.”

Riku lifted Yuri over his shoulder, and carried him to the bed. 

“Riku, please be careful.”

He dropped him on the bed. Yuri scampered to the head of the bed, his eyes wide with fear. Riku climbed on the foot of the bed, his eyes locked on Yuri’s face. Yuri was on his knees with his hands up.

”My apologies, Yuri...did I scare you?”

”Um...just briefly. Now come over here, and show me how soft you can kiss me.”

Riku crawled up to Yuri, grabbing his hands, pulled him toward him. He placed both Yuri’s hands above his head, holding them in place with one of his. He began unbuttoning Yuri’s pants, Yuri tried to struggle.

”Riku...what are you doing?...stop this at once!...please!...Riku stop!....OTABEK!”

Yuri screamed as loud as he could. 

Riku shoved his hand over his mouth. 

Otabek heard Yuri scream his name. In a flash, he kicked open the door, taking in the scene.

He ran towards Riku tackling him. They both rolled off the bed, Otabek landed on top of Riku.

Otabek’s legs held down Riku’s arms. Bek reached for his dagger.

”Do not unsheathe your dagger! You could be executed!”

Sir Aleks warned him. 

Otabek stood, pulling Riku with him. Sir Aleks, who had been checking on the Prince, put Riku in shackles. Otabek checked on Yuri, placing his assistant’s coat over his shoulders. 

Yuri leaned into Bek, closing his eyes. Bek lowered his head, and whispered.

”Are you alright, my Prince?”

”I am now, Bek.”

Bek picked him up, bridal style. 

“We must take The Prince to Their Majesties.”

Sir Aleks nodded in agreement, as he escorted Riku out of the room. Otabek followed, carrying Yuri. While they walked to the council room, Yuri kept his eyes locked on Bek’s face. He noticed Bek wore a look of worry. Bek looked at him. He stopped, eyes locked on Yuri’s, he leaned in and brushed his lips across Yuri’s. 

Yuri entwined his fingers in his hair. They touched foreheads. 

“Yuri...I am thankful you are safe.”

Bek whispered....a bit breathless.

He continued walking.

On their way to the council room, Sir Aleks spotted two knights. 

“Escort Prince Riku to the council room, I will return with Their Majesties.”

”At once Sir Aleks.”

Sir Aleks turned to Bek.

”Stay close.”

Bek nodded, following him.

”Bek...I can walk.”

”I have to feel you in my arms.”

Yuri wrapped his arms around his neck. Bek gently squeezed him.

”I love you.”

”I love you, My Prince.”

Once at the King’s chambers, there were two knights nearby. Sir Aleks knocked on the door. Both kings answered. Victor was standing behind Yuuri. They took in the scene before them. A look of concern was on both of their faces. King Yuuri pushed Sir Aleks aside. 

“My son! Are you injured?”

”No, Father.”

”Your Majesty, Prince Riku attempted to take him by force.”

King Victor stepped out of the room.

”Where is he now?”

”I have two knights guarding him in the council room.”

King Victor turned to the other knights.

”Where are the King and Queen?”

”Your Majesty, they are in their chambers.”

Victor looked at Sir Aleks. 

“Alert Christophe...the two of you will escort them to the throne room.”

”At once, Your Majesty.”

”Otabek, you are to not leave Yuri’s side.”

”Understood, Your Majesty.”

Bek held Yuri a little tighter. 

”Everyone...follow me.”

King Victor offered his elbow to his husband King Yuuri.

Victor walked through the halls like a Viking about to go to war.

Yuuri glided like a graceful dancer, never leaving his husband’s side.

”Vicchan..love..you are walking too fast.”

Victor stopped, turned, he held Yuuri’s face in his hands. Yuuri’s heart fluttered.

”Forgive me, my love..”

Yuuri smiled, and they continued towards the throne room.

Once in the throne room, Otabek put Yuri down. He took his spot next to his father, Yuuri.

Victor escorted Yuuri to his throne, holding his hands as he sat. He kissed his hand. He looked at his son.

”How are you, son?”

”I am alright, father.”

Victor held his son close, kissing the top of his head. Otabek moved closer to the Prince. Victor sat at his throne, automatically reaching for his husband’s hand. Yuuri entwined his fingers with Victor’s.

The two knights enetered with the King and Queen.

”Your Majesty, What is the matter?”

Just then, two knights walked in with Prince Riku. King Tanaka shot Riku a look of disappointment. 

“Riku!...what have you done?”

Victor stood.

”You need to ask my son.”

Yuri looked at his father, Yuuri. The Price leaned close to his father, suddenly feeling small. King Yuuri held him close.

”It is alright, my son.” 

Both the king, and his son, stood. Yuuri held his son close, with an arm around his shoulders. Prince Yuri cleared his throat.

”Ahem...Your Majesties, I invited Riku to my chambers this evening, in hopes to spend more time with him. I wanted to know more about him. Before I knew it we were..um...kissing..and um...”

Yuri began crying.

”He threw me on the bed, and tried to take me by force.”

The Queen was now standing, with her hands covering her mouth in shock.

”Oh my goodness, are you alright?”

Yuri slightly bowed his head.

”I am, Your Majesty..thank you.”

Victor gestured to Riku.

“He will now atone for the crime of assaulting The Prince.”

King Tanaka had a look of worry.

”What will you do with him.”

”Firstly, he will apologize to my son...publicly. Secondly, he will no longer be allowed to set foot in the Kingdom of Hasetsu. If he does, he will be taken into custody, until an appropriate course of action is decided.”

Victor looked at Riku.

He then snapped his fingers, and the doors to the throne room opened. In walked all the nobles of Hasetsu. Victor walked straight to Riku, grabbing his chin, so he had to look up at him. His voice came out in a loud growl.

”Now...Prince Riku....apologize to my son for attempting to take him by force!”

Riku’s eyes were wide with terror...he froze.

Victor had had enough...

“NOW!”

Riku began speaking, attempting to look at Yuri.

“Yuri...I..”

”Speak Up!”

Riku cleared his throat.

”Yuri...I apologize to you, for attempting to take your innocence by force. I hope you can forgive me.”

Yuri shrunk in closer to his father. King Yuuri held him a little tighter.

“There, there, my son. I am here for you.”

Victor held Riku’s chin again. He spoke through gritted teeth. 

“It is because of my love...my Yuuri...I will not have you whipped. Never set foot in Hasetsu...again.”

He pushed Riku away. He ran to his mother. She grabbed him by the back of neck, and escorted him out.

Victor took a deep breath. He regarded the King.

”As for our treaty, The Kingdom of Hasetsu will remain loyal to the stipulations of said treaty.”

”Thank you, King Nikifirov.”

The Royal Family of Tokyo then left in their carriages.

Prince Yuri looked up at his father. 

“Father...I am feeling tired..may I retire to my chambers?”

King Yuuri kissed him on top of his head, closing his eyes. He held Yuri gently.

”My sweet son, I love you.”

Yuri’s heart swelled, he hadn’t known how his father felt. He laid his head on his father’s shoulder, and whispered.

”I love you too, father.”

A tear rolled down Yuri’s cheek. They pulled away. Victor was by Yuuri’s side. He scooped them both up in a big hug. He then kissed his husband on the cheek. Yuuri giggled.

”Vicchan...our son needs to rest. Otabek...will you escort The Prince to his chambers?”

”At once, Your Majesty.”

Otabek offered his elbow, The Prince held it gently. Once out of the throne room, Yuri looked up at Bek.

”Bek...will you carry me please.”

Bek looked at him, and gently smiled.

”Of course I will.”

He gently lifted him bridal style. As he carried him, the Prince stared at Bek. Bek looked at him. There were tears in Yuri’s eyes. Bek stopped to kiss his eyes. Then he kept walking. 

Once at his chamber door, Yuri opened it. Bek carried him inside, and kicked the door closed. He lowered the Prince gently, slid off the assistant’s coat, and grabbed a night shirt from the armoire. He then helped him dress for bed. Yuri climbed in bed, as Bek headed for the door.

”Bek...will you...will you stay with me?...just until I fall asleep....please...I do not wish to be alone right now.”

”Of course I will.”

Bek laid on the bed, pulling Yuri close to him. Yuri nuzzled his chest, and sighed contently. 

Awhile later, Bek awoke to Yuri kissing him on the neck the way he had in the garden. Bek did his best to control his moans. He held the sheets in his fists. He then whispered.

”Yuri...oh....please...”

Yuri smiled triumphantly. In between kisses he spoke.

”Do you want me to stop?”

”No...please...do not stop..”

Yuri reached for his hands, and smoothed them out. He then whispered.

”Touch me, Bek.”

Bek did his best to control his breathing. He put his hands on Yuri’s backside, Yuri continued kissing his neck. Bek’s eyes rolled back.

”Oh...Yuri..”

”Mmm...Bek.”

Bek rolled Yuri over, and they gazed at each other.

”Do you want me to stop?”

”No...Bek..please...I need you..”

”You have me, Yuri...I am yours.”

They kissed. A burning, lustful kiss. They began undressing each other, while kissing. They panted with anticipation. 

Their union was met with moans, and the sounds of kissing.

”Bek....I am yours....forever.”

”As I am yours...My Prince.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry....the story continues in Book II. I hope you’ve enjoyed this one, as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it!


End file.
